This invention relates to an easily operable universal safety adaptor, and more particularly to a current adaptor in which only a single set of the plug pin can be protruded outwardly and conduct electricity and which a suitable shutter is provided to the socket.
A conventional safety adaptor is provided for an adaptor body disposed with varied types of sockets in conformity with different countries, such as American, United Kingdom, Australian and European, and one set of varied plug pins corresponding to an outer adaptor is selected for insertion, thereby allowing the adaptor to conduct electricity. However, when a user uses a conventional easily operable universal safety adaptor, all they can do is correctly insert a single set of exposed plug pins, without any safety device for keeping the rest of the plug pins from being exposed. Thus, when users select a specific set of exposed plug pins to insert in a corresponding outer adaptor, the rest of the plug pins would be exposed and outwardly protrude, and resulting in a risk of an electric shock or short circuit.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an easily operable universal safety adaptor, especially an easily operable universal safety adaptor having a safety device and a security shutter for eliminating the above-mentioned problems and drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention claimed herein to provide a safety easily operable universal adaptor, which is enable to achieve forcefully protection by the function of a safety device and a security shutter, so as to improve the security in use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety easily operable universal adaptor, which is enable to make an inner side of an adaptor correspond with the position of each set of a plug pin in action and further dispose with a safety device displaced toward the right and left in opposition to an up and down motion of a positioning block and then forcibly limited each set of the plug pin to keep in position so as to enable only single set of the plug pin can be protruded outwardly without limitation thereby preventing the rest plug pins from exposing and getting the risk of an electric shock or short circuit.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a safety easily operable universal adaptor, wherein a set of shutter is disposed in the inner side of an socket of the adaptor and then push the shutter away so as to insert a plug into the socket and electrically connect to the electrically conductive plate; by virtue of this arrangement, an electrified state is formed in the plug and the plug pin.